Eruri Short - Dinner Night
by BunyRock
Summary: Erwin and Levi have one of their usual findet nights together, but Erwin can't concentrate and had to make up to Levi for neglecting him


It was one of their usual dinner nights after an expedition. Both sat together, after they got rid of their stained clothes and washed their bodies clean, but none of them was saying a word and despite the full plate in front of him, Erwin didn't had any appetite.

It started like every other expedition outside the walls, by now even inside wall Maria was in a way outside. They had supplies with them to further their way to wall Maria. Every since Trost had to be sealed with the help of Eren the survey corps worked hard to level a new way towards wall Maria to hopefully reclaim it one day, but many titans came through the break in the wall ever since and some districts in the north are not evacuated. Every two month the scouts have been on expeditions, that varied between finding a way to the break and evacuating other districts. It is a slow process and a very tiring one, but it had to be done by the survey corps. Sometimes the evacuation would fail and the people that get escorted by the scouts get killed by titans. They could only manage to get a few citizens out at a time and guarding them as best as they could, but even the best can fail. You may wonder why they haven't used the boats to evacuate the districts. Well some got destroyed for some reason, others got overloaded from panicking citizens and a military police not being able to handle them and they stranded blocking the other ship. It was up to the scouts to Escort them home safely.

Today was one of those days where they failed and many good soldiers got sacrificed to get the 50 poor civilians inside the safety of wall rose. There are several reasons why Erwin hates this, one he loses good soldiers, second it means more deaths on his shoulder and lastly for what? That they can be send out, because the resources are not enough for all? There is one more reason now the people who pay taxes hate the scouts even more. In their eyes they are a waste of money, if they can't even do one job right. They are blind, but shall they, Erwin would always carry on with his plan.

Thoughts and worries wrinkle his face and now Levi frowns as well because of that. He wants these evenings for themselves to forget what happened and to ensure each other that they are still alive. Levi hates it as much as Erwin does to lose soldiers, but he made a promise to not think about the day once they sit down.

"Get that frown out of your face. You look old with that."

"Hmm, what if it was yet another titan that destroyed those ships? One similar to the colossal and armoured titan. They do had their tasks, so why not? But yet someone must have seen something." Erwin mumbles not paying any attention to Levi or his food at all." The citizens must have seen something or known something."

" Erwin! " Levi grows inpatient and very angry with his commander. He does not even notice that Levi stands up now.

" No if they would have seen something, we would know already, that can't be." Erwin is looking up into Levi's annoyed face and the steel blue eyes glaring at him. "Levi?" He looks beside him and realizes that it is their dinner night. With an apologetic look he turns to Levi again. "I am sorry. I promised you to not think about the day no matter what."

"Asshole, you better be." The smaller man snaps at him and taps his foot while crossing his arms before his chest. "Will you spend the night now with me or do you prefer to dwindle in that stupid head of yours?" Oh was he angry with his commander, but he softens a bit up when Erwins arms wrap around his hips to pull him close and cover his head in the man's belly. "Stupid." Levi hisses under his breath, but strokes Erwins head, before yanking him away again. He pulls him as far away as needed for a quick kiss.

This really distracts Erwin from his thinking. Once he feels Levi's body, it is as if the world stops turning and all that counts is this person in his arms. Erwin felt so sorry, that he behaved like this with him earlier and wants to make up for it, at least a little bit. His big hands rub Levi's back further down to Levi's well trained ass, squeezing it a bit rough. This earns him a huff which breaks the kiss and he looks into slightly glaring eyes.

"What do you think you are doing Erwin?" Erwin just grins and pushes Levi against the table softly, pulling Levi's shirt up and kissing the skin right above his pants. Levi's breath picks up a bit and his cheeks turn slightly red. No matter how many times they have done it, he still feels embarrassed when Erwin does this. It causes him to feel superior to the man, that actually is his superior. He was slightly uncomfortable, but Erwin won't let him budge an inch, not until he almost begs for it. Usually he would hiss a bastard every here and there, but he can't lie it feels good.

Erwin is now unbuttoning Levi's pants and not even seconds later he is exposed to the man with these lustfull blue eyes. These eyes are almost enough to let him melt on the spot, but luckily he has to squeeze his own eyes and jolt his head back as soon as he feels Erwins warm mouth around himself.

"Hmm Erwin... " he presses out between clenched teeth. He hated to sound like this and always hoped no one will hear it. Erwin enjoys himself and the taste of Levi. It was not the act of sex itself, that was the most satisfying for him, it was more seeing Levi melt with every touch of him. He goes on enjoying the muffled moans as his own arousal presses violently against his pants. It was Levi who didn't wanted to be the only one enjoying this so he yanked Erwins head away with a certain glint in his eyes.

"You want to make up for the dinner? Then you need to do more." Erwin knows exactly what Levi requests and stands up, kissing Levi passionate, before turning away to go over the couch that rests in another corner surrounded by Bookshelf. Levi watches how Erwin strips down before his eyes. This man really had no problem at all to show of his perfectly trained and awfully big body. Levi snorts a bit, but slowly walks over, fully removing his own pants now, placing them on the chair, so they won't wrinkle up. Erwin just tossed his clothes to the side.

Once Levi is in front of the blonde he circles his finger in the air and Erwin turns his back to Levi positioning himself on the couch with his arms resting on the lean of it and his knees spread wide on the couch. Levi licks his lips, twitching wildly at the thought of what comes next. He licks two of his fingers and pushes his whole body against Erwins, after some teasing and circling he pushes them inside of him.

"As always you got no problem taking them in hm Erwin. How does it feel?" He hisses into Erwins ear and nibbles them softly. Erwin had a strange kink in such a treatment and he groans out in pleasure.

"It feels good Levi, but I want more."

"No, I won't do what you want." He keeps on going, moving his fingers until he finds the smapp spongy part he was seeking, Erwins soft spot. Once found he aggressively pushes against it, making Erwin moan out loudly and shiver under his touch. To top this experience his other hand goes to Erwins member stroking it roughly until Erwin starts to beg for Levi. It is a strange feeling having your commander beg for you and feeling so superior, but right now it's satisfying and Erwins butt feels way too good for Levi. He is not able to hold back anymore being not the most patient man in the world. He had to admit that Erwin was way more persistent than he was.

Levi starts to enter Erwin slowly, but unlike the other way round this goes without much pain. Soon hey are engaged in a lovingly thrusting. Flesh clash against flesh, names are moaned and the heat starts to get pressing. Both of them release all of their tension and stress in a rather loud manner. Erwin a bit earlier than Levi and he stains the couch.

Both sit there on the couch now all sweaty and exhausted.

"Seems like we need to take another shower."

"If you wouldn't have screwed up... "

":.. We wouldn't have had sex? Levi!"

"Bastard." Levi blushes, but both Erwin just laughed. He felt much more refreshed now than before and his head was clear again. That's exactly why Levi wanted these nights, to help Erwin clear his head. They don't always end up having sex, but why not enjoy it as long as they can. None of them knows when they will be on their last mission.


End file.
